


Voice

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: The Sundered Oath [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, PoE Inktober, Woedican Watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Sometimes, she wonders where her songs bring him back to, what memories dance to her music. Whether it is Woedica’s voice he hears speaking through her words.(Sabela wonders about her role in Thaos’ life.)





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE inktober, prompt 3: Voice)

The music of her lute is barely audible over the hum of the fountain, but it matters little; she can play in harmony with it, make the distraction an integral part of her music. What is important is her song.

Quiet, soft, soothing – yet with an eerie note deep within. Engwithan words; some of them collected in dreams, some found on faded frescoes, some discovered during prayers. A carefully crafted masterpiece, a gift from The Exiled Queen. It comes with a price, as do all Woedica’s blessings – but perhaps that is just.

Sabela does not need to see the open door to know that Thaos is listening. He always is. Maybe that is why he lets her play her games, why he rarely even scolds her.

Sometimes, she wonders where her songs bring him back to, what memories dance to her music. Whether it is Woedica’s voice he hears speaking through her words.

She is not jealous, not anymore. Of his mortal lovers, yes; but what is the point of being jealous of a goddess when she knows she could never compare? That his worship of The Exiled Queen is more intimate – that is between him and Woedica. Sabela is aware that she can do nothing but accept it gracefully.

Maybe she will never be more than a reminder of his past. But given a choice, she would rather be the voice buried so deep that it moves his heartstrings – his soul – pulls them taut, to the point of breaking – but never beyond it. Perhaps agony is just the other side of ecstasy. Perhaps he cherishes the pain because it is one of the very few things he can still feel. Maybe he knows it all, when he looks at her – his beautiful, intricate, twisted mind of a cipher must know – maybe that is why he lets her remain by his side.

Every blessing is tied to a curse; that is balance, that is Woedica’s justice; a simple truth about the world so few can understand. Thaos does, and she does, too – the trick is to choose carefully.

In his devotion, he accepted all – she was not there, and he has never told her, but she guesses, fills the empty pages of the story. Tales, like everything else, have their laws, and his is no different – how could it be, when his life is a hymn of praise to the goddess of justice?

Sabela is more cautious. That is what her family – her father – taught her; an expensive lesson, paid for with death. It would have been a sin not to learn from it. She has learnt, has taught herself to be content with smaller blessings.

It is enough that she can play her songs and watch him _listen_ with his whole being, watch him fall into the past despite his better judgment. But he cannot refuse Woedica another offering, and he gives in.

Sometimes, when Sabela listens closely, she can hear some pieces, catch some sensations from the past that are in her words and in his mind and in Woedica’s flawless memory. Gleam of copper and depths of adra, an empire built on the power over kith souls, and with kith being its soul; she does not understand, but _feels_ it is one and the same. Struggle and glory, beyond anything mortals have ever seen since. Pathways of adra and copper, the way winding but the course clear.

Maybe that is her task, Sabela thinks, to remind him of his holy mission – of the brief time when it was truly sacred. She does not know where those words came from, so she just accepts them; perhaps it is an inspiration from Woedica.

Perhaps it is her duty to keep him on his course – and the way she does it is a blessing for them both, a reward for faithful service. Which, too, comes at a price; but she is not without sin, and she doubts Thaos is, either. Small transgressions, ones which Woedica can forgive… but not forget; thus the reward can never be without punishment.

Sabela is content with that. She would rather share in Woedica’s glory than ask only for herself and be left with nothing.


End file.
